The advent of digital imaging technology has altered the behaviour of the film industry, in the sense that more and more movies are produced digitally. Digital cinematography, being the process of capturing video content as digital content items, has become increasingly prevalent for film production.
In addition to simplifying the transition of source materials between production and post-production, digital cinematography has improved the work flow of production. Nevertheless, for example camera operators of digital cameras still rely on the assistant director's call-out to coordinate with the video recording. An issue with such coordination (communication) is that it may be restricted by relatively long distance between the distinct persons and their roles. Portable two-way radio communication (e.g. “walkie-talkies”) may be employed to alleviate such a problem.
Given the complexity of onsite coordinating, it is desirable that camera operators can communicate with each other with minimum effort for the video production workflow.